THEIR CASE
by Mrs panda
Summary: (Summary) Kenangan menyakitkan itu perlahan kembali. membuat ku gencar untuk terus menjauhi mu. Panggil aku pengecut. karna memang begitulah aku. Iblis laut penakut yang terus melarikan diri dari sinar matahari. /"Maafkan aku.."/"Kau meninggalkanku!"/"Barbar"/"Begitulah aku "/ YUNJAE!AU, OOC, alur kecepatan. no innocent!Jae disini. adanya Cool!Jae. mind to review?


Title : THEIR CASE.

Author : -

Cast : YunJae/ChikaNari

Other : Belum tau *hehe*

Genre : Friendship/romance.

Rate : T

Length : Who knows?

Disclaimer : Sesungguhnya REVAIVAL itu punya Kitz-sensei. ChikaNari punya CapCom, kalau YunJae punya tuhan~ :D

Summary : takut gak nyambung. ._.

Warning : Shounen Ai, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC.

A/N : FF baru lagi? Oke, jangan timpukin author karna buat ff ini. Salahkan saja ChikaNari disana *menunjuk ChikaNari* Entah bagaimana mereka lebih merebut perhatian author.

Mengambil setting REVAIVAL. Author ingatkan sekali lagi-alur cerita ini sedikit berantakan

Least but not last(?) please review~

* * *

_With the fragility of not knowing what it is to be lost,_

_With the purity of not knowing confortation,_

_The delusion is truly for one's own sake._

_No need for idle talk, nor container nor lid,_

_What is first understood is the soul_

_The stretched-out hand also falls_

_I can no longer see_

_I can no longer reach_

_Searching for words turned to dew by the light_

_I meaninglessly raised my voice, with words_

_Which holding meaning_

_Even while knowing there will be no answer.._

_(-Kitz)_

* * *

"Yunho! Tunggu dulu!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Tidak sampai kau berhenti dan menerima hukumanmu!"

Yunho menghela nafas kesal. Ia benar-benar sudah bosan—atau lebih tepatnya muak—terus dikejar-kejar pemuda yang sama.

Pemuda ini.

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan badan mungil dan wajah cantik, yang memiliki ekspresi dingin, terus mengejarnya sejak hari pertama mereka bersekolah di SM High.

Mengesalkan sekali.

Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Apa?" bentaknya. Aura intimidasi mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kalau pemuda yang kini sedang bertatap wajah dengannya orang biasa; mungkin pemuda ini sudah akan menangis di tempat. Tapi sayangnya Kim Jaejoong bukanlah pemuda biasa..

Kim Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi anak baik—dan menerima hukumanmu." sahut Jaejoong kalem.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun hari ini!" protes Yunho.

Dia merasa tidak melakukan hal salah apapun.

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Apa menaruh ular mainan di laci Kim Junsu itu bukan hal salah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata memicing tajam.

Yunho membuang muka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan lagipula dia cuma kaget. Tidak sampai kena serangan jantung kan?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Kau ini. Dia itu wakil ketua Osis—"

"Bukan berarti dia bisa memberi Yoochun hukuman berdiri di depan tiang bendara sampai pingsan!" potong Yunho cepat, ia benar-benar muak sekarang.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas.

"Jadi itu alasannya.."

"Tch," Yunho memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana dan berbalik—"Sudah selesai kan? Aku mau pergi ke kantin.."

_*GREP*_

"Aku belum selesai.." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang baru saja ingin beranjak ke kantin.

Kini giliran Yunho menghela nafas.

Dia benar-benar lelah.

Lelah terus di bayangi oleh pemuda bertitle "ketua osis" ini.

Dia ingin bebas dari pemuda ini...

Sehari saja..

"Lepaskan aku, Joongie.." pintanya, lebih terdengar memohon daripada meminta.

Jaejoong, tampaknya terkejut karna Yunho memanggilnya dengan nickname lamanya.

—lama sekali dia tidak mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama itu..

'Yunho..' gumannya, dan perlahan tangannya melepaskan Yunho—

Membiarkan Yunho hilang dalam kerumunan siswa SM High lain.

* * *

**_# Revaival #_**

* * *

Mood Yunho semakin buruk setelah ia sampai di kantin. Cake incarannya ternyata sudah habis terjual..

Yunho menghela nafas kesal dan mengacak rambut putihnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin makan Chocolate cake dengan taburan kacang almond sekarang.

"Yunho-kun tidak memesan?" tanya sebuah suara yang familiar.

Yunho melirik si penanya—seorang pemuda berkacamata frame.

"Kehabisan.." jawabnya lemah.

"Sayang sekali ya?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah.

Hening..

"Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Kini Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah memasukan ular mainan ke dalam laci mejamu." katanya datar.

Si sosok berkacamata frame tertawa kecil.

"Salahku," respon Junsu santai, bergerak maju untuk memesan strawberry shortcake untuk dirinya—"Harusnya aku tidak menghukum dia sampai seperti itu. Padahal dia cuma ingin menunjukan pemandangan luar pada seseorang lewat poto-poto.." tambahnya tenang.

Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah~"

Kembali hening.

"Omong-omong, kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong-kun?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa penasaran yang besar.

Yunho kembali memasang ekspresi kecut karna mendengar nama Jaejoong.

Kenapa di ungkit lagi?

"Memang kenapa?" heran Yunho setelah memutuskan untuk memesan segelas kopi dan roti panggang.

Junsu terlihat menimbang sesaat, bingung antara harus menceritakan keanehan ketua osis itu atau tidak..

"Dia bertingkah aneh.." guman Junsu agak pelan, seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengeryit.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyanya heran.

Menerima pesanannya; Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk menghabiskan makanannya bersama Junho.

"Dia terlihat kesakitan."

######

Sementara itu di ruang rapat Ketua Osis..

Seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal—menandakan dia baru saja habis berlari.

"MAAF AKU TELAT!" katanya saat sudah benar-benar memasuki ruangan itu. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan hukuman yang akan ia terima—"Aku harus menyalin pelajaran hari ini dulu tadi..ehh?" Gadis itu terlihat bingung karna tidak ada siapapun.

Keadaan ruangan sangat sepi.

Dia pun berjalan lebih dalam, sedikit berharap untuk menemukan yang lain di dalam ruang santai.

Tidak ada.

Sejauh mata memandang, dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Gadis itu berkedip bingung.

Kemana yang lain?

_THUMP!_

_PRAAANG!_

Gadis tersebut lantas terlonjat kaget saat mendengar kericuhan di dapur ruang ketua Osis. Berlari panik kearah dapur—matanya membulat shock saat menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat, berbaring tidak sadarkan di lantai..

"T-Taichou!"

* * *

######

* * *

_Hei, apa kau ingat?_

_Kenangan masa lalu kita?_

_Kita pertama kali bertemu di medan perang,_

_Aku sebagai pemimpin dari Klan penguasa Shikoku—dan kau sebagai pemimpin dari tanah Aki._

_Aku ingat sekali tatapan mu yang meremehkan ku.._

_Menganggap aku seorang pangeran yang urak-urakan,_

_Barbarian, katamu waktu itu._

_Tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum mengejek.._

_"Kau hanya pangeran kesepian." begitu balasku._

_Kau menatap ku dengan marah._

_Mengatakan kau tidak membutuhkan seorang teman.._

_Tapi aku tau—_

_Jauh dari lubuk hatimu.._

_Kau menginginkan seseorang untuk meraih tanganmu.._

_Benarkan? Jaejoong._

* * *

######

* * *

Yunho memijat keningnya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening sekali.

Mengambil tempat di bangku taman sekolah, pemuda berambut putih tersebut berbaring di atas bangku dan menatap langit biru di atasnya..

Seperti biasa..

Tenang.

Yunho suka sekali suasana tenang seperti ini..

Baru saja matanya ingin terpejam—ketika—teriakan panik seorang gadis menembus telinganya.

"YUNHO-KUN TOLONG! JAEJOONG-KUN PINGSAN DI RUANG OSIS!"

_Terdengar menyakitkan._

* * *

_Aku terus berusaha meraihmu sejak itu,_

_Mencoba menghiburmu yang kesepian dengan sikap kekanakan ku._

_Satu kerutan di keningmu menandakan keberhasilanku.._

_Satu teriakan penuh kemarahanmu adalah musik kemenanganku.._

_Dan satu pukulan 'cinta' darimu adalah penghargaan tertinggi dari hasil kerja kerasku._

_Panggil aku masokis._

_Tapi memang hanya begitulah cara agar kau bisa berekspresi._

_Panggil aku bodoh._

_Tapi aku tidak perduli._

_Aku hanya ingin kau lepas dari 'penjara' mu._

* * *

Yunho merasakan jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tempatnya begitu mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut.

Ia bangkit dari kursi, dan segera berlari kearah ruang Osis.

Tidak memperdulikan gadis tadi,

Tidak memperdulikan makian orang-orang yang dia dorong karna sudah menghalangi jalannya,

Tidak memperdulikan apapun.

Kini pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu sosok.

Sosok berwajah tenang dengan balutan kimono hijau yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya,

Sosok yang selalu memasang wajah dingin,

Sosok kesepian yang selalu berusaha ia hibur,

_Kim Jaejoong._

* * *

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

Wah! Akhirnya bikin side story khusus mereka **( -/\- )**

Walaupun terkesan kaku dan gimana gitu** u_u**

Gomen karna buat cerita baru lagi** :O**

Sebenarnya author gak tau di revaival itu Motochika ingat sama kenangan masa lalunya atau enggak . Tapi karna author memutuskan untuk memasukan ide cerita author sendiri...akhirnya Yunho author buat 'agak' ingat sama kenangan itu.

Tbh, cerita ini juga author mau buat jadi oneshot. tapi sepertinya gagal deh** ._.**

Mah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu(?) ^^ mian karna ceritanya gak seru. u.u soalnya author sedang menghadapi stress berat..

Dan salahkan juga ChikaNari yang REAL banget di REVAIVAL. Gila ya? Chika itu imannya kuat banget . masa waktu liat Nari telanjang dia biasa aja. Kalau author pasti udah poto si Nari /KetahuanMesum /ditebasChika /dibakarNari

Nah, mind to review? :3


End file.
